Que vais je devenir?
by misao girl
Summary: c'est la fin de la guerre mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser Heero est malheureux...mais un de ses coéquipiers est là pour le consoler


Auteur:misao girl  
  
E-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
disclaimer:les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent( malheureusement) pas.C'est pô juste.  
  
genre:yaoi&shonen-ai  
  
couple:1&2  
  
note:ce sont encore mes débuts d'auteur alors soyez indulgent!!!svp  
  
QUE VAIS-JE DEVENIR?  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce flot d'émotions?Que m'arrive-t-il?Le soldat parfait n'est pas censé ressentir d'émotions.La guerre vient de finir,nous venons de vaincre les troupes de Mariemeiya.Nous allons enfin obtenir la paix tant désirée,cet idéal pour lequel nous avons combattu,pour lequel nous avons sacrifié notre jeunesse.Je devrais être heureux mais je ne le suis pas.Que vais-je devenir maintenant que la guerre est finie?Le soldat parfait peut-il vivre en paix.Non c'est impossible,je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.Dois-je cesser d'être le soldat parfait?Dois-je laisser mes sentiments m'envahir tout comme toi?Toi tu es la vie incarnée,tout en toi respire la vie.Tu n'auras aucun mal à recommencer ta vie.Tu ris de bon coeur fétant cette victoire et voulant nous communiquer ta joie.Mais il n'y a rien à faire je ne suis pas heureux car je sais que je resterais seul.Je vais tous vous perdre et je vais surtout te perdre toi.Comment vais-je vivre sans ton bavardage incessant,sans ton sourire rayonnant,ta joie de vivre?Je m'étais habitué à ta présence près de moi.Je m'étais habitué à ton comportement puéril.Oui,je m'étais habitué à toi et à ton autre côté,shinigami.Nous formions un parfait partenariat,on se complétait à la perfection.Poutant nous sommes les deux pilotes les plus oppposés,tu es la vie et,moi,je suis mort de l'intérieur.Je ne vis pas,je ne fais que survivre.Vous avez tous un endroit où aller,un but à poursuivre;Trowa va retouner au cirque,Wufei va devenir un preventer au côté de Sally,Quatre va reprendre les affaires familiales,et toi et Hilde allez rester ensemble sur L2.Moi,je vais retomber dans ma solitude,je ne veux pas!!Je ne veux pas être seul.Je te veux près de moi,ne me laisse pas car je n'y survivrais pas.Je ne peux plus me passer de toi,tu es devenu ma drogue,mon péché,ma raison de vivre.Je me bats pour rester à tes côtés.  
  
  
  
Soudain je sentis un liquide parcourir mes joues,je pleurais.C'était la première fois.Je pleurais,j'affichais ma faiblesse devant vous tous alors que vous savouriez tous notre victoire.Je me suis mis à pleurer devant vous,mes partenaires.Vous vous êtes tous retourner et là j'ai eu tellement honte que je me suis enfoui en courant pour m'enfermer dans mes quartiers.Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de pleurer comme ça?Maintenant tu me prends pour un faible,un lâche.Pourquoi moi?Pourquoi?  
  
Tous avait été étonné de la sortie précipitée d'Heero,ils l'avaient vu pleurer.Le soldat parfait pleurait??!!Non ils ne pouvaient y croire.Ce n'était pas des larmes de joie mais de tristesse,tous l'avaient remarqué.Mais pourqoui pleurait-il?La guerre était finie,il devrait plutôt être heureux.Son long combat vient de s'achever,maintenant il est libre.Alors pourquoi cette réaction?Les pilotes ne savaient comment réagir.La réaction d'Heero les avait pris au dépourvu.  
  
-C'est ma faute,dit soudain Quatre au bord des larmes.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers lui étonnés.  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?lui demanda Trowa.  
  
-J 'étais tellement occupé à féter cette victoire que je n'ai pas senti sa détresse mais je la sens maintenant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.Tu ne pouvais prévoir sa réaction.Cela ne ressemble pas à Heero.Tu n'as rien à te reprocher,répondit Trowa.  
  
-Trowa a raison,rajouta Duo.Qu'est-ce ki se pas' avec Heero?  
  
Quatre hésita un instant,il ne voulait pas violer l'intimité de son ami mais cela paraissait le seul moyen de lui venir en aide.  
  
-Il a peur.Il se sent inutile maintenant que la guerre est finie.Il ne veut pas finir seul,il a peur qu'on le quitte,il a surtout peur de te perdre,dit Quatre s'adresant à Duo.  
  
-Mais qu'est c'est ce bordel!! il a pété un cable notre soldat parfait,ça c'est sûr à force de piloter le zero system,il a ses neurones en compote.Bah j'vais allé le chouchouter notre petit Hee-chan,moi.  
  
Duo se leva subitement et monta en direction de leurs quartiers bien qu'il ai utilisé son ton moqueur habituel,il était troublé par la révélation que venait de lui faire Quatre à propos des sentiments d 'Heero envers lui et il allait tirer tout cela au clair avec lui et maintenant de gré ou de force.Heero n'allait pas pouvoir s'échapper cette fois.Soit il lui parlait soit il allait le faire chier toute la journée.Mais il ne le laisserait pas s'enfermer dans sa solitude,il avait réussi à le décoincer un peu au prix de grands efforts alors il ne l'abandonnerait pas maintenant.Heero allait devoir s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie car il n'était plus le soldat parfait,il n'en avait plus besoin et c'est ce qu'il allait lui faire comprendre.Duo prit une pince cachée dans ses cheveux dorés et entreprit de forcer la serrure.Grâce à ses talents,il entra sans grande peine et vit Heero tournant le dos à la porte et donc à lui.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-....  
  
-Heero,répond-moi!!  
  
-....  
  
-Tu as besoin de parler.  
  
-Laisse-moi.  
  
-Non je ne t'abandonnerai pas.Tu ne te débarraseras pas de moi aussi facilement.Nous sommes amis,ne l'oublies pas.  
  
-Menteur.  
  
-Heero mais keske t'as?Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça,parle-moi tu m'inquiètes.N'oublie pas je vole,je me cache mais je ne mens pas,tu le sais pourtant.  
  
-Je t'ai déja dit de partir.Et en disant cela il lui lança son super regard-qui-tue-et-qui-glace-le-sang made in Heero.Mais Duo ne broncha pas tellement il était habitué à cette attitude.Duo s'assit sur le lit à ces côtés et le regarda intensément.Son regard montrait toute son inquiétude mais aussi autre chose que Heero ne sût déchiffrer.Voyant qu'Heero n'allait pas faire le premier pas,il décida d'agir.  
  
-Quatre m'a tout expliqué,il m'a dit que tu étais triste car tu pensais qu'on allait te quitter.Mais c'est faux Heero,on ne te laissera pas après ce qu'on a vécu ensemble,après toutes ces épreuves,tous ces liens qui se sont crées.   
  
-Je n'ai aucun lien avec vous.  
  
-Tu te trompes Heero.Nous sommes tous liés par ce même destin.  
  
-C'est faux .Je suis le soldat parfait,je n'ai pas besoin d'amis et surtout pas besoin de toi.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Quatre.  
  
-Quatre devrait se méler de ses affaires,dit-il en rougissant.  
  
-Pourquoi refoules-tu tes sentiments?Alors qu'il serait bien plus simple de les accepter.Si tu les acceptes,tu souffriras moins.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.  
  
-Ce que tu dis est blesant,répondit Duo en sentant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.   
  
Heero,choqué, le regarda ne sachant pas que faire ou que dire pour calmer l'américain .Alors il fit ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps:suivre ses émotions comme lui avait conseillé Odin,il prit Duo dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.   
  
-Arrête de pleurer Duo,je suis désolé.Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit.J'ai besoin de toi et je ne veux pas me retrouver seul.Tu es ma lumière, ma raison de vivre,mon fidèle coéquipier,mon âme-soeur.Je ne peux vivre sans toi.   
  
Duo ne dit rien trop choqué pour pouvoir émettre un son,il restait là la bouche ouverte,les yeux exorbités.   
  
-Duo?   
  
-....  
  
-Duo?Eh répond-moi,tu me fais peur c'est pas normal quand tu dis rien.  
  
-Heero  
  
-....  
  
-I love you.  
  
Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Heero d'être sans voix.  
  
-Heero?   
  
-....  
  
-Heero?T'as entendu ce que j'viens de te dire?Tu pourrais au moins me dire quelque chose,frappes-moi si tu veux.  
  
Heero le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa.  
  
-Aishiteru Duo.  
  
Duo lui sourit et Heero sut que plus jamais il ne serait seul,il l'embrassa de nouveau mais de façon plus intense.Le reste ne peut-être décrit face à l'intensité de cet amour.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires (même critiques) 


End file.
